Austin & Ally's month of dates in one weekend
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Remember in "Record & Wrecking Balls" when Austin and Ally said they were squeezing a month of dates into one weekend? Well here's my take on what happened on said dates! AUSLLY ONE SHOT


"Hey Mr. Dawson!" Austin happily greeted Lester as he entered the store.

"Hi Austin," Lester smiled. "What are the flowers for?"

"Oh," Austin smiled shyly, looking down at the bouquet of lilies in his hands. "They're for Ally; since she's gonna be so busy with he record, we're squeezing in a month of dates in one weekend."

"Aww, that's nice," Lester said. "She's upstairs."

"Thanks!" Austin grinned before taking off up the stairs.

Austin heard the sound of the piano being played coming from the practice room, quietly walking in to see Ally rehearsing the song she would be performing at her record release party.

"There's no gravity, when you're next to me..." Ally sang, a wide smile on her face and her eyes shut tight. "You always break my fall, like a parachute."

Austin smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he continued to watched her, unbeknownst to Ally.

"When you're holding me..." Ally sang passionately. "So weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall, like a parachute.

"You're my parachute..." Ally finished as Austin walked up behind her.

"Sounded great," Austin whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Austin!" Ally said happily, twisting herself around on the bench to hug him. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Austin smiled, handing her the flowers. "I got you these."

"Aww, Austin!" Ally cooed. "Lilies are my favorite!"

"I know," Austin said proudly. "I remembered. That's why I got them for you."

"You are the best boyfriend ever the history of boyfriends," Ally giggled, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's ironic, because you are the best girlfriend in the history of girlfriends," Austin giggled, kissing her again.

"I know," Ally shrugged, batting her long lashes at him.

Austin playfully rolled his eyes at her while she stood up and went to get something to put the flowers in.

"You ready to go?" Ally asked after she had put the flowers in a vase that had been sitting on top of the fridge, placing the flowers on top of the piano.

"Yeah," Austin smiled, taking her hand in his. "Let's go."

...

"What kinda snacks should we get?" Ally asked as they stood in line at the snack bar at the theater.

"Popcorn, obviously," Austin said. "And we should get some candy too. Oh, and maybe some pretzel bites. And maybe some hot dogs. And don't forget soft drinks!"

"I don't know if that'll be enough..." Ally said sarcastically. "We'll barely make it through the previews!"

"Shut up," Austin said playfully. "We're seeing five movies!"

"Yeah, five short films!" Ally laughed.

"I don't deserve this kind of abuse," Austin said. "Maybe I should just go get a new girlfriend who doesn't put me down for my snacking habits."

"No!" Ally said, grabbing onto his arm. "You can get as many snacks as you want! I was just teasing!"

"I know you were," Austin smiled down at her, kissing her cheek.

...

"Whew! We made it just before the previews!" Austin said excitedly as he and Ally sat down in the very back row of the movie theater.

The pair chatted quietly throughout the previews, giving their opinions on the new movies coming out and laughing at the jokes the other made.

Soon enough, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

They were seeing five short films in a row, so each film was only around thirty minutes.

Austin and Ally watched the screen intently, each chowing down on all the snacks they had purchased.

By the time the first short film was over, they had devoured all of their snacks.

"You know..." Austin said as they say back down in their seats after throwing their trash away before the second film started. "I feel like maybe we should've paced ourselves more."

"That..." Ally said. "Would've been great to hear forty minutes ago."

The lights dimmed again as the second movie started.

With the distraction of the food gone, Austin and Ally's minds began to race as the reality of where they were set in.

This was the first time they had seen a movie together as a couple; they'd been back together for almost a month at this point, and somehow they hadn't seen any movies together yet.

Both suddenly grew anxious, noticing that each of them were sitting in their own space, no part of them touching.

And what kind of date would this be if they just sat in a dark room for almost three hours without talking to or even touching each other? A pretty lousy one that's for sure.

Austin glanced over at Ally; she was sitting with her arms crossed and her eyes focused on the screen.

Smirking to himself, Austin let out a fake yawn and stretched his arms out, resting one around Ally's shoulders.

Ally looked up at him with a dry yet amused expression on her face.

"Really?" she smirked.

Austin shrugged and winked at her before returning his attention to me movie, her head resting on his shoulder.

They stayed in that position for the remainder of the second film, his arm draped around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Austin got up to go to the bathroom after the second film ended.

He fixed his hair in the mirror after washing his hands the checked his breath. Recoiling at the smell, Austin placed four mints in his mouth and chewed them quickly before returning to the theater.

Ally was checking her makeup in her compact mirror as she placed a breath strip in her mouth; it was evident they both had the same idea.

"What 'cha doin'?" Austin asked as he sat back down, startling her.

"Oh... Um..." Ally stuttered. "MY CONTACT! Yeah! My contact fell out and I had to put it back in..."

"And the breath strip?" Austin smirked, leaning closer to her.

"The mintyness helps your eyes stay open so it's easier to put your contact in?" Ally reasoned.

"Oh actually that does make a lot of sense," Austin said, leaning even closer, their noses touching.

Just as Austin leaned in to connect their lips, Ally pulled away.

"Austin, we can't," Ally whispered. "The lights are on, anyone could see us."

"And that's a problem because?" Austin whispered back, nuzzling his nose in her neck, placing kisses along the column of her throat.

"Our fans don't know we're back together yet," Ally reminded him. "We have to be careful we don't let anything slip before Jimmy and Ronnie have given us approval to say something."

"You're right," Austin sighed, pulling away from her, obviously disappointed.

Before Ally could say anything to comfort him, the lights dimmed and their third movie started.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, draping it around her shoulders as she snugged into his chest.

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on the top of her head.

They focused their attention back on the movie, sighing contently as they held each other close.

Just a few minutes into the film, Austin felt Ally remove her head from his shoulder. He assumed she was just getting up to go to the bathroom until he felt her hand on his cheek.

Turning to face her he saw that she had intense look in her eyes he had only seen a few times; a look driven by lust and longing.

Before Austin could even register what was happening, her lips were on his.

This kiss was not sweet or romantic by any means; it was fast and heated and they loved every second of it.

They had never made out in a public place before. The fact that anyone could turn around and catch them then tell the whole world that they were back together was thrilling yet terrifying and just made the whole thing so much hotter.

Ally's hands were holding his face, pulling him even closer to her. His hands were in her hair, raking themselves through her long curls and down her back.

Their lips moved in sloppy synchrony for several long blissful moments before Austin decided to heat things up.

He pulled his mouth off of hers and dragged his lips down her neck, his nose nuzzling her skin as he kissed across her jaw and down her troat, earning faint breathy moans from Ally.

Ally's mouth dropped open and her hands tugged at his hair as his lips worked wonders on her neck, nipping and sucking at all the right places, successfully making her turn into putty in his hands.

Missing his moth on hers, Ally tugged on his hair and pulled him up to smash her lips back to his.

This kiss was slower than before, their lips moving slowly and lazily against each other, tougnes dancing together. Ally's hands continued to grip and tug at his short blond hair while Austin's hands held her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him.

The couple was so lost in each other that they completely forgot about the movie, being brought back into reality as the lights brightened, indicating that the third of the five short films was over.

"Whoa," Austin said softly after they pulled away, his chest moving up and down slowly as he took deep breaths to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Yeah," Ally giggled. "Whoa."

Austin took in the sight of her. Her hair was messy, her curls becoming all frizzed out. Her lips were red and swollen, and if he wasn't mistaken, he believed he saw a hickey on her neck.

"Whoops," Austin said sheepishly, running his finger over the purplish bruise.

Ally's eyes widened, she pulled out her phone and opened the front camera to examine her neck.

"Austin!" Ally scolded him.

"Sorry," Austin grinned, completely unappologietic.

Ally poked and proded at the bruise on her neck with her finger.

Sighing, she put her phone away and turned to face him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I think it's time to get even," Ally whispered in his ear as the lights lowered and the fourth movie began, her lips latching onto his neck.

Austin's mouth dropped open as her lips ravished the skin on his neck, the opening credits to the movie drowning out the faint moans he couldn't help but let out.

His hand gripped her hair as she nipped, sucked, and kissed all down his neck, fisting his soft gray t-shirt in both her hands.

Austin gasped audibly as she bit down right on hard right at the juncture where his neck met his collarbone; he nearly whimpered as she licked over the spot to soothe it.

"There," Ally whispered in his ear, her voice low and sultry. "Now we're even."

Austin wasted no time in grabbing her face in his hands and planting his lips back on hers.

And that's how they spent the rest of the fourth film: making out. Lips wrestling, hands wandering.

Their kisses became lazier as they fell into a slow and sensual pattern.

Austin had one hand on her neck, his fingers in her curls; his other hand held her face, resting on her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek as he tilted his head to get a better angle as he continued kissing her.

Ally's hands we're in his hair, gripping and tugging at his soft locks.

One of Ally's hands slid out of his hair and across his jaw, then covering her hand that was resting on her face.

Wrapping her fingers around his wrist loosely, Ally guided his hand off of her face and placed it on her breast, her hand still covering his.

She felt Austin inhale sharply, his lips pausing momentarily against her own as he felt his hand on her breast, that she had placed there.

She wanted him to touch her. And that just turned him on even more.

After recovering from the initial shock, Austin squeezed her breast lightly, smirking as he felt her moan into his mouth.

After several more heated moments, the lights came back on as the fourth film ended.

Austin and Ally pulled apart quickly, Austin's hand still gripping her boob.

"Oh, oops," Austin said as he quickly removed his hand, blush forming on his cheeks.

Ally smiled at his bashfulness, reaching over to cup his cheek, running her ringers through his hair soothingly.

"Mmmm," Austin sighed contently, closing his eyes and leaning against her hand.

"I feel like we should actually watch this last movie," Ally said. "I mean, you paid for the tickets to see five short films, and so far we've only watched like two."

"I guess you're right," Austin said. "But just know, I'd rather be making out."

"I know, me too," Ally laughed. "But we can make out in a dark room for free whenever we want, we don't have to waste the money we paid for these tickets."

"You really are your father's daughter," Austin said, amused.

"Hey!" Ally said. "I'm not nearly as bad as him!"

"I know you aren't," Austin smiled, kissing her cheek. "I mean, for one thing, I would never make out in the back of a movie theater with him."

"Good to know," Ally laughed as the lights dimmed.

Austin wrapped his arm around her, not even pulling the fake yawn and stretch this time.

Ally snuggled into Austin's shoulder and focused her attention on the last of the short films.

After the movie ended, Austin and Ally stood up and stretched before leaving the theater.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Ally told Austin.

Austin nodded and went to stand near the exit of the bathroom.

"Austin Moon?" he heard a voice say.

Austin looked over and spotted the possessor of the voice.

"Hey Martin!" Austin greeted the theater employee. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you back here since you and your friends set a goose loose in my theater," Martin said dryly.

"Oh yeah!" Austin said. "Pickles! Good times..."

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Martin asked, moving closer to Austin.

"Oh, it's nothing," Austin said quickly, growing nervous. "It's just a-"

Martin interrupted the rest of his excuse with a loud gasp.

"I know what that is!" Martin said loudly, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "That's a HICKEY!"

"Okay, yes, it's a hickey," Austin admitted softly. "But, you can't-"

"It looks like you go punched in the neck!" Martin said.

"Huh?" Austin said, pulling out his phone to check his reflection.

Austin's eyes widened when he saw the baseball sized bruise on his neck. He did not expect it to be that big; but he had to admit, he was impressed with Ally's work.

"WAIT," Martin said. "Does this mean you were canoodling with some girl in MY theater? Because-"

"Austin!" Ally said sternly, emerging from the bathroom. "Look at this!

She was pointing to a very noticable golf ball sized bruise right where her pulse was.

Martin let out another loud gasp, startling the couple.

"WAIT," Martin said, putting two of two together. "You- and you- and... WHAT?!"

"Yes, Martin, Ally is the girl I was canoodling with in the theater," Auston said quietly.

Martin gasped yet again.

"But you have to keep this on the down low," Ally added. "Nobody knows we're dating yet."

"You're secret is safe with me," Martin nodded.

"Thanks Martin," Ally smiled. "We owe you one."

"Nah, don't mention it," Martin said. "Just no more canoodling in my theater."

"No promises!" Austin smirked, causing both Martin and Ally to roll their eyes.

Austin and Ally began making their way back to Sonic Boom, each keeping a hand over their own love bite, their other hands intertwined with each other.

They decided to go to sonic boom before meeting Trish and Dez at the beach club, because there is no way they would each show up with hickies, Trish and Dez would never let them hear the end of it.

"Crap, your dad is right at the counter," Austin said, peaking through the glass doors outside the store. "What do we do?"

Ally thought for a minute.

"Put your arm around me," Ally said.

"What, why?" Austin asked.

"Just do it!" Ally said.

Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders, Ally leaning her head on his shoulder, successfully hiding both of their hickies at once.

"Just try not to move too much," Ally said.

Austin nodded before pushing the door open.

"Hey guys!" Lester greeted them. "How were the movies!"

"Great!" Ally said quickly, keeping her head on Austin's shoulder as they continued to scurry to the stairs.

"Yeah, I bet we'll see all of them at the Oscars!" Austin laughed nervously.

Lester gave the couple a strange look before they dashed up the stairs.

"That was a close one," Austin panted as he closed the practice room door behind them.

Ally didn't respond, she had already pulled out the stash of makeup she kept in the practice room and had begun color correcting and concealing the hickey as best that she could.

She fluffed out her hair, pulling it over her shoulders to hide her neck.

"There," Ally said. "I think this will work."

Ally turned to look at Austin, running her fingers over the bruise on his neck, causing him to shiver.

"I don't think makeup will help this..." Ally said, biting her lip. "It's just too big."

"That's the first time I've heard you say those words," Austin smirked wolfishly.

Ally rolled her eyes and went to the closet, pulling out a blue short sleeve button up that Austin kept in there for occasions where it might be needed.

Ally handed Austin the shirt and he put it on, the collar successfully hiding the large hickey.

"There we go!" Ally said. "Now let's go, Trish and Dez are probably wondering where we are."

Austin took Ally's hand in his own and lead them out of the practice room.

"Austin, did you change your shirt?" Lester asked, confused.

Austin's eyes widened.

"I got cold," he said quickly.

"But that's a short sleeved shirt..." Lester pointed out.

"SEE YA LATER DAD!" Ally said loudly, dragging Austin out of the store.

...

"Now this may sound weird," Austin said, holding Ally's hand in his own as they walked towards his car in the beach club parking lot. "But salad dressing isn't a bad drink. I might start ordering it."

Ally made a face before giggling and tugging his arm towards his car.

"Here," Ally said once they were in the car, holding out a stick of gum to him.

"Huh?" Austin said, confused.

"You've been drinking salad dressing," Ally deadpanned, smirking slightly. "You can't honestly expect me to kiss you when your mouth tastes like ranch."

Austin's eyes widened before he hastily took the gum from her and shoving it into his mouth, chomping vigorously.

Ally giggled at her boyfriend's antics, turning to focus her eyes on the road as Austin started the car and began driving.

...

"Austin!" Ally whispered. "You're supposed to snap, now clap!"

"Why?" Austin said, also whispering. "That's stupid. Do you know how weird it'd be if the whole crowd snapped instead of clapped at one of our shows?"

"This isn't a concert," Ally reminded him. "It's a poetry reading!"

"These poems don't even make sense!" Austin complained. "That last girl danced with a skeleton while she told some weird poem!"

"I'll admit, that was weird," Ally said. "But not all poems are like that. Poems are basically just songs without the music."

"Ally, you know I can't write songs, that's why I have you!" Austin said. "Well, that and you're a good kisser and you have a cute butt."

"I'm flattered," Ally said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

...

"Here, let me help you," Austin smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind to help her with the skiball game she was failing miserably at.

"No, Austin don't!" Ally said, removing his arms from around her.

"Why not?" Austin said.

"Because the world still doesn't know that we're dating," Ally said in a low voice so that only he could hear. "We can't go around acting all lovey dovey before we've even told Ronnie or Jimmy. Imagine how mad they'd be if they found out because they saw us getting cozy on some magazine cover!"

""Yeah, you're right," Austin sighed.

"Aww, don't be sad," Ally said. "Come on, let's go ride a roller coaster! That should cheer you up!"

The duo spent the rest of the evening riding roller coasters; although Austin glared at all the happy couples they ended up behind in line because they could freely express their love for one another without having to worry about what their bosses or fans might say.

"The park closes in 10 minuetes," Ally said. "We only have time for one more ride. Any ideas for what that should be?"

"Yeah, I think I have an idea," Austin smiled down at her.

Austin led them to the tall Ferris wheel, they were the last ones in the line before they closed it.

Once the ride finally started moving, Austin let out a breath of relief.

They stopped when they were at the very top of the wheel, Austin wrapping his arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Today was pretty incredible," Ally smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Austin agreed. "But you know what's more incredible?"

"What?"

"You."

"Oh my god, that was so cheesy!"

"Aw c'mon, I thought it was romantic!"

Ally smiled, glancing up at the sky full of stars, the ocean in sight; she looked over at the boy sitting next to her who was looking at her as if all the stars in the sky were in her eyes.

"Okay, maybe it was romantic," Ally said softly, taking his chin in her hand and pressing her lips to his.

All in all, their month of dates in one weekend was a success.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
